1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and sporting activities, and more specifically to an improved apparatus for a tossing and catching game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tossing and catching games are universally popular and take a wide variety of forms. For example, baseball, football, lacrosse, jai-alai and other sports all involve (among other things) the tossing of a ball or other article by one player, and the subsequent catching of that article by another player. However, most known tossing/catching games utilize unitary, generally homogenous tossing articles (e.g., balls), and therefore require catching of the article by encompassing it with the hands, glove or other implement (e.g., baseball glove, lacrosse stick).